Miley
by blonde blue eye
Summary: this is my 1st story so no flames plz!
1. Who likes Miley?

Lilly: Alex has a huge crush on you soo cute!!! and he really wants to go out wit u. so he wanted me to ask u out for him. So wats ur answer??

Miley: r u cerial??

Lilly: super cerial!!!

Miley: well in that case yes! u've known that ive had a huge crush on Alex hes usually into beautiful popular snobby cheerleaders which every1 I no hates their guts. ok don't u just love his brown curly hair wit his brown huge staring sparkling eyes, and omg I luv his smile he has the cutest dimples omg!!!

Lilly: well I want u to not go out wit him hes soo ugly in my opinion. But I do luv his smile ur rite on that. and u no that Cali (our best friend) started liking him to and ur prob just trying to make Jake jealous and Cali mad ur always saying "Lily Cali is soo stupid I dont c y every1 likes her she is so ugly wit her blonde thin hair it looks like a rat ate the bottom half of her head!!"

Miley: Well she is very ugly and snotty

Lilly: Okay I get ur point im gonna go tell him u said yes

Miley: ok then??

Lilly: buhbye now I have to spread the news!!!

Miley: w8 Lilly no don't tell every1 in the school that im going out wit Alex I like him in all but don't tell every1 gosh!!!

At that point I realize every1 nos anyway I just spilled the news to the whole school!!! Ppl were starring and pointing I heard them tell their friends then they told their other friends o well I guess the news will just b around the whole school no big

As lily walks away one of my annoying friends walk up to me wit her high peppy voice screeching into my ear, wit the usually conversions bout her fav. Person in the world "Cali" im soo sick of her once I get a hold of her neck she will b sry!!!! And im gonna find a way to get back at her for being such a bite in the neck im gonna get back at her 2morrow and lilly's gonna help me!!!!


	2. Whos in love with Lily?

Jake: would you like to go out with me??

Lily: me?

Jake: no the person standing next to you

Lily: well i'll have to think about it!!!

lily thinks for about 5 seconds...

Lily: yes, yes, and YES!!!!!

Jake: ok do you want to go to the movies on saturday??/

Lily: only if my best friend and her date can come along??

Jake: of course anything for my BABE

Lily: thanks ill tell Miley today!!!!

Jake: ok ill call you later okay??

Lily: ok!!!!

Lily skips down the hall and bumbs in to the nicest people in the whole universe Amber and Ashely

Amber/Ashely: watch where your going hoe!!

Amber/Ashely: ohhh sssssssss.

doing there stupid little finger touch, then both pushing back their long hair behing them, while hasaling other students that go to their school so Lily goes back to running into people looking for her friend. She finally finds Miley, so she runs up to Miley and hugs her.

Miley: hey whats up??

Lily: ohh my gosh major news!!!, (while running out of breath)

Miley: whats the news Amber and Ashely moving to Canada so i never have to see them ever again??

Lily: no better Jakes taking me to the movies and he asked me out and i said yes and he said i could bring you and a date!!!!!!! (talking sooo fast)

Miley: ohh so i can finally have my date with Alex!!!!!

Lily: yeah!!!

Miley: ok ill call Alexs cell and ask him

well right as miley reaches back to her back pocket it vibrates and its in the back of her new light blue jeans

Miley: ohh my gosh (she screams), sorry heart attack!!!!


	3. Embarrasment?

Alex: hey whats up???

Miley: ohhhh hey I was just going to call you!!!!

Alex: ohh I see so why did you want to call me?

Miley: because I was wondering if you would like to go on a double date with me and the other to will be Lily and Jake Ryan at the movies on Saturday??? Ohhh and I was wondering if you like Lily I mean like if you like thinks shes hot or something because it seems like you stare at her a lot. Did you just asks me out to get her jealous because If you want ill just ask her out for you its no problem at all!!!

Alex: yea, yea!!! I mean that would be kewl, and know I don't like Lily that way I barely even know her!!!! Ohhh and shes not really my type I only like dumb blondes, even though your hairs a silky hot dark brown shade!!! And don't be so paranoid I only love one hot girl and that hot girl is you

Miley: ok ill call you a little later and tell you what movie were going to and what time!!! Okay???

Alex: ok ill be waiting until Saturday to see you in your hot sexy clothes well it would be good too if they were off!! But lets keep what happens at the movie stays at the movie okay???

Miley: ha ha ha. Ya we will keep it our dirty little secret. Talk to you later love ya bye

Alex: love ya more, and ill be waiting for Saturday

Miley: well its on!!

So Miley hangs up on him, and this time slides her phone into her front pocket of her dark blue low rise jeans, and she is proud of herself for being a size 1 or sometimes a size 3

Lily: whats on????

Lily asks while shes dancing like a little puppet in the toy shop waiting to be worked on. As Lily danced her jeans slide down each time getting lower and lower so her thong almost shows to the world. And her big earrings making them smack her face with each step. Then Jake walks up with his dark black sunglasses with his dark tan low pants with his boxer showing (his boxers were green, and blue boxes soo hot!!), and walking like a gangster

Jake: ohhhh I like!!!!! with a devilish smile

Ya you no the smile when guys get extremely excited for you!!!!!!! Ha ha but that was what his face looked like soooo trust me he totally digs Lily. He's wearing the hottest tan shorts which it is not a big surprise that he is wearing something hot, because he could own the world with how much money he has and own the entire mall no fair!!!!

That makes Lily jump, and pulls up her pants and blushes feeling like the most idiotic person ever. But then thinks about the time Hannah (Miley) was on the stage singing and she trips and falls off the stage flat on her face on the floor with noone comeing to help her up. And her fans laughed, but did feel bad for her after that. So she chuckles to herself and makes herself feel way better.


End file.
